1. Technical Field
Aspects and implementations of this document relate generally to lamp holders. Particular implementations include lamp holders designed to reduce excessive heat build-up within the lamp holder to increase the bulb life and reduce hot spots on the lens to prevent cracking or breakage of the lens.
2. Background Art
Lamp holders of various forms are well known in the electrical lighting art aspects of construction and retail replacement by consumers. Traditional lamp holders designed for halogen bulbs consist of a grounded bulb mount adapted to receive the halogen bulb and a reflector within the lamp holder. A lens is used to protect the halogen bulb from the environmental elements, however the enclosed structure of the reflector and lens creates a great deal of heat that can prematurely wear the bulb or the lens. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the heat within the lamp holder while increasing the bulb and lens longevity.
There are multiple variations of lamp holder designs known in the art including designs that accommodate any number of bulb types and incorporate any number of final installation adjustments. While the size and shape of the lamp holder may vary depending on the desired lamp output, issues with overheated bulbs and cracking lens continue to plague lamp holder designs.